


Broken At Last

by avienexjel



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avienexjel/pseuds/avienexjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just this super short thing I wrote about Anders.  :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken At Last

**Author's Note:**

> /.../=italicized

He still remembers what it used to be like when he was younger; sure, they all still had their issues, and Elizabet hated him and his father was abusive before he left, but at least he and his brothers protected each other. Now, he’s alone.  
Mike hates him—after all, he slept with Val, even though he only did it to show his older brother Val didn’t really care about him, since Mike wouldn’t listen to him when he tried to say it. Mike threw him out of the house and he had almost no money and no place to go. He got lucky, though, because he was the only one out of the whole family who went to college.  
Ty is probably his favorite brother, but not even /he/ has ever understood him. He’s not even sure he understands /himself./ And Ty... every single day, every single /second,/ Ty’s been drifting away from him. He probably hates him now, just like everyone else does.  
Axl, though, he knows is the one who detests him the most. After all, Axl /did/ kill him, and he would’ve stayed dead if he hadn’t gone to Norway to get a branch of the tree of life. He slept with Gaia, that’s true, but it was Bragi and Idunn, not Anders and Gaia when it happened. And Gaia had wanted it as much as /he/ had, if not more.  
And Helen. He’d actually started to love Helen, but then she died and blood was on the floor and it was red, red, red, and no green, he loved green, but green was gone and so was Idunn and Helen was too.  
Broken. He’s broken, he knows it, but nobody else does. They think he’s trash to be thrown away, not to be taken care of, because, after all, who takes care of /trash?/ And that’s all he is. 

And then he was taken by god hunters and he was destroyed, shattered, like the bottle of wine that slips out of his fingers and smashes onto the floor. Broken. Pieces litter the floor, and he trembles. Faintly, he knows he’s crying, but he’s not ‘here’ enough to register the tears. 

They had taken him and kept him for three weeks or more, he doesn’t know, and no one every came, not even Mike who’s ULLR for fuck’s sake, because Mike hates him and Ty’s leaving him and Axl doesn’t care. 

He wonders if they’ll notice if he dies. Probably not, because they’ve all but forgotten they once had another brother. 

He holds the knife steadily over his stomach, breathes in, out, and then plunges down.

**Author's Note:**

> Really short, yeah :}


End file.
